


At least I'm trying

by youremyfanfic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Hilltop, M/M, Talking, daryl and jesus have a conversation for the first time, daryl's shy, jesus has a crush on daryl, jesus is adorable, jesus just wants daryl to like him, maggie gives him some advice on what to do, they talk about their childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyfanfic/pseuds/youremyfanfic
Summary: "I tried.", Jesus said. "I'm not keen to get more 'mh's' as answers."Maggie's smile faded. She leaned back as well, tried to think of something to help her friend. But the thing is, she doesn't have any idea either. Daryl hasn't talked to her in weeks."Just try again."Jesus laughed sarcastically. "I guess, I've no other choice."•The one where Jesus has an adorable crush on Daryl Dixon and finally asks Maggie for help. Daryl's actually talking to him for the first time and everything's great.•





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever wrote a fanfic in english (I'm german), just so you know. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Big thanks to my beta reader @/roviapayne (on Wattpad)! If there are still mistakes, please tell me.)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (the cropping is really weird, I tried to fix it bit it didn't work. Sorry for that, I'll try to fix it later again)

**“At least** **I** **’m trying”**

 

 

   Since the Sanctuary, Daryl wasn’t talking at all. Jesus remembered seeing him smashing that guys face in. To be honest, he couldn't really stop thinking about it. He knew, Daryl was a good guy. Maggie told him. But whatever happened while he was there, with Negan and his people, it changed him. He looks healthy, well no ones looks  _healthy_ in a world like this. But he had no wounds. At least none Jesus was able to make out. 

Jesus cared a lot about Daryl, even though they weren’t close at all. Probably not even friends. Still, he cared a lot. He cares about everyone (Gregory excluded), but these last few days especially about the redneck. He’s sure, Daryl doesn’t like him. Still, he tries everything to change that. He greets and smiles at him. He makes up stuff just to be able to talk to him without seeming weird. He goes up to him, says things like  _“Maggie asked me if I could bring you anything?”_  even though Maggie never did such a thing. A real conversation, though, never happened. 

Daryl wasn’t a big talker, that’s obvious. But still, a tiny conversation from, time to time would still be nice. He’d like to know him better. No, he’d love to. Daryl interests him. A lot. He finds himself thinking about him way to often. He only knew him through the stories Maggie tells him. He knew about Beth, about Merle. Maggie mentioned them once or twice. But he’d like to know more. They’re dead, that’s what he knew. Not how they died, Maggie never mentioned that. Merle was Daryl’s brother, Beth Maggie’s little sister. That’s everything. But he wanted to know so much more. Things like what he did before all this happened or if he owned a pet. Is he a cat or a dog person? Jesus can imagine him with a dog. But like a big one, that seems aggressive but is actually really lovely. Just like the man himself. 

He can’t just go up to him and be like  _“Hey Daryl, you like dogs?”._ Well, he could, of course. Still, he won’t do it. He’s trying to be likeable. Well, people always tell him he is, but that’s not the case with Daryl. Daryl’s complicated. He’s different. Hard to read. Jesus never had a problem with reading people. Like, he looks at Maggie and knows exactly what she needs. That’s not the case with Daryl. He looks at Daryl and everything he can make out is a big question mark. Still, he won’t give up. He at least wants to be friends.

 

 

     Since he and Daryl escaped the Sanctuary together, he lives with him, Maggie and Sasha in his trailer now. He’ll stay at Hilltop for now, so that the Saviours won’t find him. It’s dangerous, but his only chance. Even though there’s probably not enough space in his trailer for so many people, they still somehow manage. Though, Daryl mostly doesn’t sleep anyway. And if he does, not for long. Jesus noticed that. He tried asking him once but never got a reply. 

Jesus’ sure, Daryl only needs someone he can talk to. But there’s no one at Hilltop he’s close to. Maggie’s there, but Daryl doesn’t talk to her. He doesn’t even dare to look at her. Maggie only once mentioned it, but Jesus is sure it has something to do with Glenn’s death. He might be wrong. But when Glenn was still alive, the way the archer acted was a lot different from now. Well, he still wasn’t a big talker but at least he  _talked_.

Though at one point, Jesus dared to ask Maggie about the archer. 

_“Can I ask you something?”_ His voice was quiet, almost just a whisper.Maggie sat at the little table in his trailer, reading one of his books. It doesn’t happen very often that she’s not working outside with the others. It seemed to be a special day. 

She looked up from her book, eyes at him instead. “Sure,”, she said, smiling softly.

“What is it?” 

His cheeks turned at least one shade of pink darker.  _“Well...”_ he began, his voice higher than normal. He quickly sat himself down next to her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “it’s about..it’s about.. _well.._ ” He felt like a teenage girl talking about her first boyfriend.  _“..Daryl.”_  This though, was just a whisper. 

Still, Maggie understood him very well. And that was the point, when her attention was entirely with him. She closed her book, laid it down and suddenly smiled like if he actually just turned water into wine.  _“I’m all ears.”_

Jesus couldn’t help himself, but smile as well. “It’s just..” he started. “I don’t know. Well, I don’t know how to talk to him.”

“Did you try  _‘Hello’_ yet?”

Jesus chuckled, leaned back in his chair and looked down to his feet “I hate you.”.

Maggie laughed. “Okay, I’m sorry. But I saw you two talking yesterday?”

“Yeah, no. That was just me getting on his nerves.”

“So he didn’t reply?”

“Not really, no. Just a  _‘mh’_  from time to time.”

_“What were you talking about?”_

“Just the normal stuff.You know..about Rick visiting and Gregory being a dick again.”

Maggie looked down at her hands for a sec, then back to Jesus, she was still smiling. Jesus loved when she smiled. She deserved to be happy.

“I think he hates me.”, he said, looking like a lost puppy.

That’s when her smile turned back into a chuckle. “Jesus, I’m sorry to ask this, but are you crushing on him?”

 His eyes grew big, his cheeks darkened. He tried to answer, but suddenly wasn’t able to speak. 

Maggie though understood, she shouldn’t take this topic any further. 

“How about asking him about normal things like the weather or how he likes Hilltop? Just questions, he should answer those.”

“I tried.”, Jesus said. “I’m not keen to get more _mh’s_  as answers.”

Maggie’s smile faded. She leaned back as well, tried to think of something to help her friend. But the thing is, she doesn’t have any idea either. Daryl hasn’t talked to her in weeks. 

“Just try again.”

Jesus laughed sarcastically.  _“I guess, I’ve no other choice.”_

Later that day, he was still thinking about it. About their conversation and of course, about Daryl. He had no idea what to do. So he just sat in his trailer, on his mattress, making more plans on how to defeat Negan. Rick visited Hilltop just yesterday. He talked to Maggie, Sasha and to him as well. He wasn’t there for long, he had to go back to Alexandria real quick. Still, he brought some good news: Negan’s last visit went well. He doesn’t suspect Daryl to be at Hilltop or anywhere near. 

He noted down some ideas, some plans. And even though there shouldn’t have been something more important in that moment, there still kind of was. Because his mind couldn’t help itself but keep thinking back to the man sitting outside on that bench, carving his stupid stick into a weapon. 

He tried, he really tried to concentrate on what’s important. But he just couldn’t. It was ridiculous, really. He looked at his notes, at his sketches, but his brain doesn’t seem to get them. Everything it did was to think back to the archer. Like if that was more important than defeating Negan. 

So, after more minutes of torturing himself with taking notes and actually thinking about plans, he finally found his courage to get up. He hid his little notebook, so that the saviours won’t find it. At least, he hoped so. 

Now he stood there, in his trailer, not really knowing what to do. The last sunbeams through his tiny window being the only light source. 

Then, to his own surprise, he was actually able to walk up to the door. 

 

 

   Of all the things he’s done, walking up to Daryl Dixon might’ve been the hardest of them all. 

The man just sat there, on the bench, as always. But this time, Jesus had to stop for a second. It was unbelievable how gorgeous someone can look, even though their last shower was probably years ago. Daryl was one of those people. It was unfair, to be honest. Jesus never felt tiny next to anybody, even though he wasn’t the tallest person. But next to Daryl, he felt like a mouse next to a wolf. 

Was he staring? Yes. God, yes, he was. But who can blame him? Everyone who did, never looked at Daryl before. His face dipped in the colours of the sun. His hair, shining bright, and his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, focused on whatever the hell he was doing. 

It took him a while to actually go up to him. For minutes, he was like chained to the ground. No muscle worked. 

But he freed himself, now he only had to find his voice. 

“Is this seat taken?”, he said and pointed next to where Daryl sat. And wow, he could’ve slapped himself for what he just said. 

Daryl didn’t look up. The only thing he did was grunt a  _“Nah.”_ , his voice hoarse.

Jesus felt the need to run away, but he didn’t because that would’ve been a lot more embarrassing than this. So instead, he sat down next to him, a lot of space between the two.

Jesus looked at Daryl’s hands. He was still working on this damned stick. So he asked: “Why are you doing this?”

Daryl grunted, he still wasn’t looking at him.

“You want to kill him with a pointy stick?” _,_ Jesus joked.But Daryl didn’t laugh, of course he didn’t.

“Ya offer somethin’ better?”

Jesus looked down, his hands sweaty, his cheeks pink. “Actually,  _I do._ ”, he said, smiling, looking up again, the same time as Daryl, finally, does. He added, one finger to his lips:  _“But don’t tell anyone.”_ His voice was soft, just like his smile. 

Daryl looked at him, not really understanding his expression. “Ya think I’d do such a thing?  _Whatcha got?_ ”

Jesus bit his lip. “Some knives, a gun. I’ve a hiding place.” He had no idea, why he’s telling him that. “We need those so we can hunt.”

_“Ya hunt?”_

“No, not me. Every deer I tried to kill escaped. I’m not good with a bow, you know. And well, we don’t want to use any bullets for stuff like this.”, he explained, still smiling. 

_“I could teach ya”_

Jesus was sure, he overheard that. He looked up, eyes big. “What?”

Daryl wasn’t looking at him anymore. But he wasn’t working on that stick either. “I could teach ya how ta’ shoot a bow.”

Jesus couldn’t help himself, but smile. “Yeah..”, he said. “Yeah, I’d like that. A lot.” And when he was actually making out a little smile on Daryl’s lips, his smile turned even brighter. “But aren’t you the crossbowing-kind of guy?”

“Yea, ain’t doin’ that anymore.” Daryl said, sounding sarcastic. 

Jesus felt slightly bad for mentioning that topic.“We’ll get it back, I promise. I mean, I got you out of there. This crossbow is nothing” 

“Yea, I guess.”

 Then it was silent again. 

But Jesus found his courage once more. “Mind if I ask you something?”

“Nah”

“I’m just wondering, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but are you a dog or a cat person?”

That’s when Daryl looked up, eyebrows drawn. “Why’d’ya wanna know this shit?”

“Just curious, sorry.” 

“I’unno... _dogs?_ ”

“Yea, same. Dogs are great. You ever had one?”

“Nah, no time.”

“Oh, well. There was one at the group home I lived. He was nice, his name was Bruce.”  _Fuck._

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “Ya lived in a group home? Ain’t that shit for-”

“Yes.”

“Ya don’t seem ill or anythin’”

Jesus laughed, wasn’t a happy laugh at all. “Oh, I’m not. My parents put me there when I brought my first boyfriend home.”

Daryl stared at him, lips parted. _“m’sorry”_

“Because of my parents or ‘cause I’m gay?”

“’cause of ya parents.”, he just said. “..not the other thing. Ain’t anythin’ wrong with it.”

Jesus smiled at him and he awkwardly smiled back. 

“Yea, thanks. Wouldn’t have want to live with them anyway.”

Daryl just looked at him for a while, not knowing what to say. But then, he did.

“The same with ma’ parents. Didn’t give a shit about me.”

Jesus didn’t say anything.

“I spend most of my time alone in the woods or with-”

“-Merle?”

“Ya know him?”

“Maggie told me. Sorry, by the way.”

“Nothin’ to be sorry for. He wasn’t a good guy.”

Jesus looked up, at the sky. The first stars were visible. But it was getting cold and Jesus was only wearing a thin shirt. Though, it felt nice sitting next to Daryl, just talking.

He smiled once more. “You want to go inside? We could eat something. Maggie and Sasha should be there as well. We could eat together...like a family.”, he joked. And this time, Daryl actually smiled afterwards. 

 

 

   When he and Daryl got inside, Maggie was already there. She smiled at him knowingly. He smiled back, winked at her. Daryl though, wasn’t even looking in her direction. 

 “Nice to see you two,”, she said.  _“Hungry?”_

_“Starving.”_

Quiet steps woke him up that night. And a door creaking. He slept on the floor, Maggie and Sasha on his mattress and Daryl on his tiny sofa. Nevertheless, when he looked up, the moon and the stars being the only light source, his sofa was empty. No Daryl near.

He stood up, concerned. 

He was still tired, but he wanted to know where the archer was going. 

So as quiet as possible he walked to the door. And as he opened it, he was surprised by the smell of smoke and a pair of blue eyes looking straight at him through the night.

Daryl sat there, on the steps of his trailer, in the middle of the night, smoking a cigarette.

“Those things will kill you.”

“Ain’t worse than a walker.”

Jesus smiled.  _“Why are you up?”_

“’Could ask ya the same thing.”

Jesus chuckled.  _“Should’ve guessed that response.”_

He sat down next to him, this time he wasn’t asking first. And he was sitting a lot closer to him, as well. Their thighs almost touching. 

Daryl offered him a cigarette. 

“Nah, I refuse. I prefer a walker killing me than this.”

Daryl was quiet while he looked up at the sky. Meanwhile Jesus wasn’t able to get his eyes of off him. 

“Anyway, why are you out here? You haven’t slept at all.”

_"Ya stalking me or what?”_

“I would never.”, he answered, sounding as ironic as possible. 

Daryl took another puff of his cigarette. “I’unno. Ain’t able ta’ sleep here.”

“Yeah, sorry that you’ve to sleep with so many people in one room.”

“Ain’t that.”, Daryl mumbled. “Had worse. Is this place..don’t trust it.”

“Hilltop? You can trust this place, believe me.  _Just don’t trust Gregory._ ”

“Yea, he’s an asshole. Should treat ya better.”

Jesus looked at him, not trusting his own ears. He wasn’t saying anything for some time, only looking at him. “Well, um, thanks, I guess.” He was glad it was dark outside, so that Daryl wasn’t able to make out his blushing. 

“But well...you can go back to Alexandria soon, I hope.” He hid his sad smile. 

“Ya comin’ as well?” Daryl looked at him, like if his question was from no importance at all. “Houses are bigger and that shit. Ya ain’t have ta’ live in a stupid trailer like this.”

“Are you calling my trailer stupid? I tried to make it look as good as possible.”, he joked once more. 

“Nah, it’s fine.”

“You’re a bad liar”, he smiled at him softly. “But yea, when Maggie takes over Hilltop, I might just get a better place to live.”

Daryl tried to hide his sad smile as well, but failed. “Yea, I guess so.”

Jesus couldn’t help himself but smile, he drew closer to Daryl. 

His voice was quiet, but loud enough for Daryl to understand.

“But you know what? Alexandria might just be as good.”

Daryl glanced at him, his smile no longer sad. 

 

     And Maggie was right;  _You should always just try again._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, because..you know, this is what I want to happen. I just want them to talk. I don't want them to make out the first time they actually talk. I want Daryl to trust Jesus, I want them to become friends first and someday..more than that.


End file.
